Recuperando el futuro
by ASKNB
Summary: ¿Qué pasó? Mi hermano se casa con el amor de mi vida, 1 hora hora para pensar ¿y ahora a quién amaré? A veces necesitas una vista al pasado y recuperar el presente y vivir para triunfar en el futuro.


_**Muy poco que decir.**_

 _ **Solo ete es otra historia para otro reto se llama "encuentro conmigo mismo" del foro "Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?"**_

 ** _Ya saben Hetalia no me pertece solo la historia. Espero agrade._**

 _ **Personajes a nombrar:**_

 _ **Escocia y chibi Escocia - Scott A. Kirkland**_

 _ **Mónaco - Lucille**_

* * *

El teléfono sonaba, era una mañana soleada, cierto pelirrojo ignoró el sonido pero lo que no pudo ignorar fue el que le picaran las costillas, entreabrió un poco los ojos y vio una silueta de un pequeño él.

-Suena el teléfono, ¿no contestaras?-.

-No, la contestadora lo hará… tú-tú ¿quién eres?- habló levantándose un poco de la cama, el pequeño lo vio de pies a cabeza-.

-Creo soy una versión más cool de ti-.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-.

-No lo sé, ¿magia?, oye dime ¿tienes comida?-.

El mayor se talló los ojos, tomó un tazón de cereal, le dio la caja del cereal, una cuchara y le dio la leche.

-Hazme un favor, no rompas nada- Scotty en cambio le enseñó su comida en la boca- diag solo… come-.

El pequeño vio que se fue a la ducha y fue a ver la contestadora, picó un botón y se sentó aa escuchar.

Usted tiene 3 mensajes, reproduciendo primer mensaje; mensaje de:

-Arthur- Scott lo siento pero quiero que seas mi padrino ďe bodas, sé que será un poco incómodo para tí ya que irá… ya sabes quién a la ceremonia. Por favor contesta la boda será en dos meses, llámame… ¿quieres?

Segundo mensaje de:

-Arthur- Scott ya solo falta un mes aún puedes confirmarme por favor… ven.

Tercer mensaje de:

-Arthur- Scott falta solo una semana estoy nervioso y bueno quisiera… no sé un… ¿apoyo? Aunque de ti solo veo que me regañes quiero… que estés ahí y perdón.

Fin de los mensajes.

-¿Conejo se casará?-.

-¿Quién te dio permiso de leer mis mensajes?-.

-Nadie… yo me lo di- Scott vio a otro lado secándose la cabeza con una toalla y la otra cubriendo le de la cintura hasta antes de las rodillas- ¿quién es a quién no quieres ver?-.

-A nadie-.

\- Dìmelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dím-.

-Ya cállate, a quien no quiero ver es a tí-.

-DÍMELO!-.

-¡NO!-.

-DÍMELO O SI NO LE MARCARÉ A CONEJO A PREGUNTARLE-.

-AAAHH CÓMO ERES DE TERCO! QUE NO TE DIRÉ!- el pequeño tomó el teléfono y se encerró en un cuarto-.

-No le marques niño!-.

-Marcaré si no me dices!-.

-Está bien tú ganas, abre la puerta y te diré-.

-No, porque ya sé que harás- se escuchó un *Tsk* al otro lado de la puerta-.

-Bien… yo no la quiero ver… porque me siento un imbécil a su lado, ella fue muy especial en mi vida, antes de ser mi vida… ella era mi amiga-.

-¿Françine?-.

-Si… y no quiero ver a conejo porque sé que la veré a ella- se abrió la puerta y le dio el teléfono-.

-Toma-.

-Gracias, no quería decírtelo así-.

-Descuida, entonces… ¿qué haz hecho?-.

-Perderme en el trabajo, hice un negocio, ahora es mi empresa y solo tengo una socia conmigo, es la hermana de Fran… Lucille ¿te acuerdas?-.

-Creo que si… la de trenza con moño ¿verdad?-.

-Sí, esa misma-.

-Recuerdo que no dejaba de hablar con un perdedor a nuestro lado y Fran me retó a callarla-.

-Oh! Y me acuerdo que la besaste en los labios diciendo "haber si así guardas silencio"-

-Sí! Fue muy divertido- ambos rieron hasta que quedaron en silencio- ¿Y ahora que haremos?-.

-No tengo idea…- el grande se puso ropa de vestir- por lo mientras… tú me acompañarás a -fue interrumpido por el golpeteo ďe la puerta -.

-¿Y eso?- el mayor negó y fue a ver la puerta- ¿quién es?-murmuró el niño-.

-De quien hablamos- murmuró y ambos se pusieron pálidos-.

-¿Qué harás?-pegó a la puerta de nuevo y siguieron susurrando-.

-Tú ocúltate yo hablaré con ella- el niño le hizo caso y Scott mayor abrió la puerta-.

Era Lucille mås enojada que nunca, su vestido común rosado hasta cubrir su rodilla y sus botas cafés ya no las llevaba con ella, en cambio portaba un vestido ligero azul rey como sus ojos y zapatos con poco tacón de igual color.

A pesar del cambio repentino, ella seguía con sus lentes de armazón, su trenza a un lado, con un moño casi a la altura de la oreja y un mechón suelto rubio como el de su hermano.

-Scott… ¿eres sordo o simplemente seguías dormido?-.

-Ok, no. Solo que… no entiendo ¿qué haces aquí?- cuando menos lo pensó la chica estaba adentro sentándose en un sillón individual-.

-Vine por… curiosidad-.

-No te creo nada, sal de mi casa-.

-Bueno… me cachaste... ya sabrás de la boda-.

-¿Cuál boda?-.

-No te hagas, bien que lo sabes-.

-¿Y qué importancia tendría mi presencia?-.

-Scott, es la boda de tu hermano-.

-¿Y? Tengo otros dos-.

-No seas un niño y ve-.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia? ¿será acaso…? Espera, no tienes pareja- en el momento de ser descubierta trató de huir pero el muchacho no le dejó-.

-Me descubriste… ¿qué quieres?-.

-Nada -vio al cuarto-, espera -entró y ya no había nadie, sonrió y dejó la puerta abierta- bien, Lucille… acepto-.

-Vale pero no me dejes como soltera, ďaccord?-.

-Je juré-.


End file.
